This invention relates generally to isogrid structures, and in particular to an improved design that incorporates a thermal control system within the structural components.
The traditional thermal control system for satellites is a strap-on type system that adds parasitic mass and reduces the usable volume of the satellite. A variety of systems are available including heat pipes, loop heat pipes, capillary pumped loops, and pumped loop systems. The advantage of fluid-based heat transfer systems is the high heat transfer rates that can be achieved. The disadvantage is that they are heavy. There is a need for a thermal control system that incorporates the advantages afforded by fluid convection without the inherent disadvantages. The present invention fulfills this need.